A reaper, A mercenary, and Dinner
by Izanagi Fang
Summary: Ragna x Bullet one shot! Let us find out what happened after Bullet's extended gag reel WARNING there will be lemon


A Reaper, A Mercenary, and dinner

Three days after Bullet had completed her temp job she was walking through the forest to find a spot to set up camp as she mumbled to herself "Platinum dollars remaining: 39. I'm gonna go hungry if I don't get some food soon" with that statement she spotted a campfire along with an all to familiar man with a red coat and silver hair. "Ragna The BloodEdge what are you doing here?" she said approaching him carefully watching him carefully. "I was eating." He said only to continue chowing down on his food. "want some I caught them myself" Ragna asked while looking at the cautious Bullet. "W-What No!-" in her words she was interrupted by her growling stomach. In the awkward silence of a loud stomach and the night air blowing. Bullet sat down with Ragna looking at him and took the piece of meat Ragna offered her. She bit down into it making her tough soldier façade fade away into blissful glee and pure happiness. As she ate her food among the chewing was moans of pleasure of how delicious it was. "Hehehe enjoying the food buttfloss?" Ragna said in a mockingly tone only for Bullet to look at him with a blush to crawl onto her face. "Y-y-you didn't here that did you?" Bullet said trying to keep eye contact with Ragna as she balled her fist up. "It's whatever those moans were sexy" Ragna said maintaining the smirk on his face only for Bullet to pull him close with a smirk on her face. "Oh really? Maybe you'd like to hear more?" she said leaning closer to the silver haired man who dropped his food to grab Bullet's waist. "Sure let's go in the-" as he went to finish his sentence Bullet planted a kiss in turn Ragna kissed her back and pulled her close by the waist amidst the kiss they were sharing. As the kiss deepened Ragna and Bullet removed their jackets and pulled away for a second. "Ahhh Ragna~" Bullet said after removing everything but her short cut jeans and black bra Ragna in turn removed his shirt making Bullet stare at his chiseled upper body. "My My Ragna the bloodedge~ Mmmm this all for me~?" Bullet said while kissing from his neck to his chest. "Whoa I was gonna ask the same about these" during that saying Ragna groped Bullet's breast making her moan out. As he groped her chest Ragna kissed her neck making the moans increase in pitch. "Ragna please take me~~" she moaned out as Ragna kissed and licked her neck. He responded with pulling off her short cut jeans as she pulled his pants. An extremely noticeable blush came across her face while she went into his boxers gripping his member tight causing Ragna to groan in pleasure. 'God it's so big and hard but it feels amazing' Bullet thought as she stroked it softly and stared into Ragna's eyes with lust. "Is the grim reaper gonna give in so soon~?" Bullet said in a seductive tone increasing in speed as she stroked his member. "B-Bullet I can't hold it anymore I'm gonna blow!" the silver haired man yelped as the mercenary stopped only to carry a wicked smirk on her face. 'Talking to her made me this way about him. But guess she wasn't lying about it' Bullet thought while kissing Ragna's cheek. As she kissed his cheek Ragna remembered that they were in the open and nude. "Bullet what you're doing sexy as all hell but can we take this in the tent?" he said inching towards the tent. Bullet only nodded and crawled into the tent with her ass sticking out in front of Ragna. Against his own will his hand slapped Bullet's backside making her moan out. "Oh Shit Bullet I didn't mean it-" before he could finish his sentence Bullet had shifted around facing Ragna with a blush on her face. "J-Just get in here already" Bullet said with her smirk degrading into a pout. The reaper shrugged and crawled into the tent. Bullet sat there covering her lower reagents with her hands. "Don't stare asshole." The mercenary sitting down covering herself like a school girl with a short skirt who had fell. Ragna blushed slightly and turned his head trying to look away. "What's wrong? Am I not attractive?" Bullet said looking upset as if she was on the verge of tears. "No it's not that. You're extremely hot and well seeing you like this is kinda turning me on" the reaper said covering the bulge in his boxers to his best effort. Bullet moved close to the silver haired man and moved his hands seeing the bulge grow. "H-Holy hell she wasn't kidding it's huge" the mercenary said as she stared at his bulge. "Who the hell said that?!" Ragna said as a blush came across his nervous face. "Litchi Fei Ling did" Bullet said drooling unknowingly Ragna sighed and looked down a bit blushing. "Can I see the monster that Litchi went on about?" Bullet said looking puzzled while Ragna followed her words as he slid his boxers down Bullet panicked and jabbed Ragna in the gut thinking he might try something that got other guys killed when doing so to Bullet. "Sorry it was an instinct" she said covering her lower area once more Ragna only shook his head and smirked a bit before pulling Bullet close and taking on a full smirk saying "Ready to see that monster Litchi was talking about?" The reaper said with a smirk looking into Bullet's alluring eyes as she smirked back and forced him on his back pulling of his boxers and jamming his member into her entrance. Bullet yelped in pain at how fast Ragna had entered her. "D-Damn so that's what this is like~?" Bullet said confused and pleasured all at once. Ragna leaned up holding onto Bullet looking into her eyes as she stared into his she griped his shoulders tight and gave him the nod to get going. Ragna nodded and began to thrust hard into Bullet she only moaned in ecstasy as their bodies became in sync with each other. Bullet clawed at Ragna's back the harder he thrust inside her as her moans became short gasps of breath while she tried to maintain her excitement and hold her orgasm in. But to no avail Ragna had hit the right spot making Bullet cock her head back mouth agape moaning loud enough to scare away animals that were near by. As the two made love they were nearing the climax and Ragna was at his limit as was Bullet. In a way to change the pace Ragna a midst his thrusting into Bullet Ragna took them from the up-right position to Bullet on her back. The pace increased as the pitch of Bullet's moans did and in that moment the two climaxed together as one. Hot and satisfied the two drifted off to slumber. High above the two lovers was a quite angered Rachel Alucard who floated above amongst the clouds and the moon hanging behind her as it shined upon her smooth and almost doll like skin. "Why the nerve of those children. Not only do they turn down an offer of food and shelter from me unknowingly. But they mate out in the wild like animals? How profound of them it's a horrid farce I shant forget Ragna." said the twin tailed gothic Lolita vampire as she vanished into rose petals surrounding the tent Ragna and Bullet were in unintentionally.

'


End file.
